Happy Days
by The Wanlorn
Summary: PG13 - I think I drop the F-bomb a couple times in my A/N. Set after "Passage Part 2". R/R/E. Go read the rest of the series okay? And R/R/E those, too?


**Happy Days**

(A/N:  *sigh* And thus the countdown begins.  Except it's only 7:54… Ma's watching "Monster's Ball".  It better be over by nine… I don't want to watch 'Alias' upstairs again… 8:49 and the movie's over.  Eeew!  That is _so disgusting_!  I _hate_ Arnold Shwarzenagger!  And that is _so_ disgusting in "Pumping Iron".  People with that much muscle should be _shot_!  Yes!  ALIAS IS ON!!  Oo, I hate that bald guy!  Is that Devlin?  Or is he the K-guy?  Oh, God, poor Vaughn.  Ah, fuck.  I'm torn between thinking Irina's a good guy or a bad - TRAIN! - guy.  Happy moment!  Ah, gawd they make such a _cute_ couple!  Jacksi an ass la lala la.  Notice how Sydney never comes right out and says shut up?  Jack's a stubborn ass - he's a Jackass!!!  Look at that.  Jacky-boy lived.  He's a friggin asshole.  Ah!  No!  Commercials!!  I can feel myself coming down with a cold… Fuck.  Ahck!  How could she _do_ that!  Shoot the other guy!  The other guy!  Yes!  She's a good guy!  KEYS!  RESCUE SYDNEY!!  Ah-ha.  Baldy's name is Kendell.  Then who's Devlin?  BOOM!  Yay Vaughn!  Yes!  She's a good guy!  VACATION!  Gods, I _love_ this show!  R/R/E!)

"Road trippin with my two favorite allies  
Fully loaded we got snacks and supplies  
It's time to leave this town  
It's time to steal away  
Let's go get lost  
Anywhere in the USA…"  
            Red Hot Chile Peppers - 'Road Trippin''

            Vaughn happily watched Sydney and her two friends playing mini-golf.  He had finally gotten her the vacation she needed so desperately.  He watched from the other sided of the fence as a happily grinning pig-tailed Sydney putted the ball all over the place, except for in the hole.  He had never seen her this carefree and happy before.  
            A brief thought of protocol and the danger crossed his mind, but he threw it out the window.  They had been _careful_, and nobody really knew…  He turned away slightly, looking out at the beautiful day.  He was out, in public, with Sydney Bristow.  Out where people could see them together.  He was almost giddy with happiness.  
            When the game ended, Sydney bounced her way to Vaughn.  He fought down a grin, then realized that he didn't have to.  He let the smile sparkle on his face - he had never seen Sydney _bounce_ before.  She comfortably slung an arm around his wait, nestling comfortably in his side.  
            "Who won?" he asked, his hazel eyes lit up and smiling.  
            "Francie, of course."  Sydney giggled.  "I think I came in last."  
            Francie and Will walked over, much more slowly than Sydney had.  Vaughn could see major jealousy flash through Will's eyes before quickly being hidden.  He felt sort of sorry for the man.  Of course, the rest of him was going 'Ha!  She's mine, not yours!'

"His tears are frozen stiff  
Icicles drip from his eyes

The cold win blows as it snows  
On those who fight to get in…"  
            No Doubt - 'Tragic Kingdom'

            "We're going for lunch.  Are you guys coming?" Francie asked happily.  She didn't know where Sydney had found Michael, but they looked so _right_ together.  Even more so than Sydney and Danny had.  
            Vaughn glanced down at Sydney, leaving the decision up to her.  She smiled at him, relaxing happily in his arms.  "We'll catch up with you guys later today, okay?"  
            Francie nodded and pulled Will away.  "We'll meet back at the hotel later," she called.  
            When they were gone, Sydney took a moment to admire Vaughn's wine-colored shirt and jeans.  She saw him so rarely in anything other than a suit and tie.  She ran a hand over the silky material covering his chest.  
            "Mm, you look so _good_ in 'normal' clothes."  
            Vaughn laughed and dropped a quick kiss to her lips.  "You've seen me in something other than suits before."  He touched her cheek with his fingers, never able to get enough of the feel of her silky skin.  
            Sydney nuzzled his hand happily.  "But not as often.  What do you want to do now?"  
            "Are you hungry yet?" Vaughn asked, brushing a wisp of hair off her face.  Her hair glowed chestnut in the sunlight, a happy color.  When Sydney shook her head, he continued.  "Then how about a movie?  There's a theater within walking distance…" He trailed off, waiting for her answer.  
            "Mm, sounds good.  What would we be seeing?"  
            Vaughn linked his arm through hers and they began walking.  "I don't know.  I figured we could go and see what was playing, then decide."  
            "Sounds good to me."  Sydney leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked.  They were out in public together.  No, they were out in public _together_, and displays of affection were allowed.  Because _no one knew where they were_!  
            They stood in front of the cinema, to see what movies were playing and when.  They both looked, for all the world, like a happy, normal couple.  
            They turned to each other and said, as one, "Harry Potter?" and burst out laughing.  
            Vaughn paid for their tickets, drinks, and a popcorn to share.  The movies with Sydney - almost one of his wildest dreams come true.  They chose seats in the very middle - the perfect place to watch a movie from.  (A/N: Quick break - I'm watching Tomb Raider.  Damn, I love this movie!  If someone wants to buy me the DVD for Christmas, hint-hint nudge-nudge…) Vaughn balanced the popcorn on his knee, keeping it steady with one hand.  They sat back together to watch the movie.  As it wore on, Vaughn's arm inched across the back of Sydney's seat until it was resting around her shoulders.  She happily leaned her head on his shoulder.  Since joining SD-6, she couldn't remember a time when she had been this happy.

"I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall…"  
            Oasis - 'Wonderwall'

            She clutched his hand and gasped when Aragog came on.  He smiled at her and kissed the side of her head.  She nuzzled her cheek to his.  
            "This is so _not_ a children's movie," she said as she did that.  
            "Afraid of spiders?" he asked teasingly, enjoying this intimate moment.  
            "Only if they're big and hairy and three times the size of me and could eat me whole."  
            "Don't worry," he whispered in her ear.  "I'd protect you."  
            His warm breath tickled her ear.  She turned her head so they were nose to nose.  "You're be the car, arriving just in time."  
            Vaughn tilted his head ever so slightly so he could capture her lips.  (A/N:  Holy fuck that was a _good_ movie!  I want a _sequel_!)  He had meant it to be a gentle, sweet kiss, gratitude for this shared moment and hopes for the future.  Of course, the road to hell is paved with good intentions, and the flame that was Sydney ignited in him at the first touch.  
            Sydney's tongue flicked at his lips and Vaughn opened his mouth to let her in.  Dueling tongues and the taste of each other quickly caused all thoughts of the movie to fly from their minds.  Vaughn put the popcorn on the ground with one hand the other one hugging Sydney closer.  Her tongue delved deeper into his mouth, finding all the dark crevices.  Vaughn thrust his own tongue deep on an exploration mission.  He wanted to memorize every little thing about her, to get him through the long sleepless nights when she was in the field.  If some unforeseen circumstance took her from him - a possibility that was all too real - he would have these perfect memories.

"From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts…"  
            Linkin Park - 'Forgotten'

            He wondered what she felt like under her clothes, thoughts that she closely mirrored.  But he was too shy, too modest to run his hand under her shirt in such a public place.  He believed 'too gentlemanly' was the correct phrase.  Sydney's hands traced small circles on his back as they broke away slightly to breath.  She rubbed her nose to his.  
            "Do you really want to finish watching the movie?" she asked quietly, her eyes sparkling.  
            He shook his head slightly, drowning in her liquid brown eyes.  
            "We should have sat in the back," she said.  
            He nodded, smiling slightly.  "Only the two of us would actually come to _watch_ this movie."  
            Vaughn allowed Sydney to lead him out of the theater and into the warm sunshine.  When they got back to the car they were sharing, by the mini-gold course, he pressed her up against it, pressing his lips to hers once more.  The passion with which she met him mad him glad they had left the movie.  
            "Hotel Vaughn," she mumbled into his mouth.  "Back to the hotel."  
            He opened the door for her, his manners resurfacing, and climbed into the other side.  As he started the rental car, he leaned over to kiss her one more time before putting it in Drive.  Oh how he loved this woman!

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

"Can you tell I'm faking it?  
But I want to be myself

A counterfeit disposition  
Can't be good for my health  
So many different faces  
Depending on the different phases  
My personality changes…"  
            No Doubt - 'Magic's in the Makeup'

            Irina Derevko relaxed - yes, relaxed - in her cell.  She could say relaxed because she had finally gotten sheets and a pillow.  She still wasn't sure if she had done the right thing by coming back after those two days of (relative) freedom.  But by being cooped up in this itty-bitty cell, she could guarantee her daughter's safety, in a way.  
            A slight smile spread across her face as she retreated into memories of before she had left, when the three had been a family.  Jack had started out as an assignment, yes, but she had made the mistake of actually falling in love with him.  They had been a happy family, a _real_ family for six wonderful years.  Those were happy days…

"You see in the past I had a dream

A fantasy  
I thought that we would last  
Become a little family…"  
            No Doubt - 'End it on This'

*Fin*

(A/N:  I'm sitting here on the floor, CDs spread pout around me as I look for music for this stoopid story.  There's a pile of tissues almost as tall as me beside me.  I'm sick - I have a cold.  My birthday is in five days (it's the tenth).  If I get this out before then, count yourself lucky.  I'm tired and sick, it's not like many people read these anyway, fuck the music, I'm going to bed.  Oh yeah, and this is another branching timeline where my previous tale, 'Never Saying I Love You', doesn't exist.  I suppose I should have put that at the beginning…)****


End file.
